Conversation of no empty words
by mika-thoma
Summary: It's a darkend and stormy night. Reita is tired, but the light won't switch on inside of his bedroom. He see a dark figure standing by the window, hidden by the dark shadows of night that lay around...


**Title:** Conversation with no empty words  
**Author:** Mika  
**Beta:** thethirdstone  
**Band:** The Gazette  
**Pairing:** Reita x Ruki  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Chapters:** One shot / drabble  
**Warning:** Character deaths  
**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, you'd be reading real-life photographed yaoi...  
**Summary:** Is what I whispered back and my smile could be heard in my voice.  
**Note:** It is what it is, and it goes as it goes, like death is a dirty fact. Please comment!

It was only yesterday it all happened, a normal day, just like any other.

Night came and I walked over to where my bedroom was, opened the door and the room was bathed in jet black darkness. Outside, the sky was dark and rain hammered on the roof, slammed against the windows of my house so, automatically, my arm reached out to switch on the light. I found it, but no lights lit, everything just as dark as before. I wondered if the storm had affected the electricity as it kept roaming around outside the four walls that form what we call home. I walked in nonetheless but I stopped when I saw a dark figure in the room, standing next to the window. I heard a low hush. And already by then, before you spoke, I knew it was you so I only smiled, unaware of anything else at all.

"It's only me.." You whispered, but your whisper wasn't low, I could hear it really well, even if it was just a whisper.

"I know." Is what I whispered back and my smile could be heard in my voice.

"You know... We've known each other for 9 years by now." And that's how this night started.

You opened the night that was just like any other night with that. Your whispers echoed off the walls and we were both hidden in the darkness the storm brought along, rain crashed against the window and thunders growled outside as the lightnings were flashing far from where my house was located. Far away from us.

We talked all night. You had slid down and sat beneath the window and I sat beside you. Nostalgic, we brought up many things that had happened to us when we were young, or when we first met. We talked about our first meeting and how you had slipped and fallen on your ass, making me burst out in fits of laughter even as you shot your deadly glares. You asked me many "did you know" and I let my lips tug to gentle smiles as I nodded to myself and hummed answers instead of saying "yes". I knew you were smiling. That your head was leaned back against the wall and your knees pulled up under your chin. Your bleached hair falling in your eyes and covering up your face, while you would occasionally shake them away.

You let me hold your hand. And I held it as gently, softly and caring as I could.

Then the storm got closer to where I live. The rumblings of the thunders got louder and the rain fell heavier. Lightning flashed across the sky and lit up rooms and streets and then it was gone before you really registered anything. It all got closer to us. So I held your hand a little tighter, for each roar of thunder that reached my ears. We sat there in moments of silence. From time to time, our conversations would come to a stop but thoughtfully, we sat there, hands clasped together in the dark room, protected by the walls of my home.

Suddenly I felt something warm, something wet, reach my fingers that were in your hand. It startled me. Just when I was about to open my mouth and ask what was happening... a strong light flashed and lit up my room for me to see you in your once white shirt now soaked red and a peaceful mask on your face, smiling and your eyes smiled at me too.

I wonder if I was crying...

The next morning I woke up and you were gone. There was no blood smeared on my bedroom wall. No puddle on my floor. No clothes that belonged to you spread inside my bathroom or a single drop of blood on the white tiles. I might have searched all around the house but I couldn't find a single trace of your presence ever having existed at all in this house where we spoke about our time together.

All I know is that when I answered my phone that had been ringing all day and now for the sixth time, it was a very upset Aoi telling me you had been stabbed to death and had been found on the street somewhere, soaked in the rain somehow, your blood mixed up with the dirty water, dying in the puddle it created on the asphalt.

I know I was crying now, Ruki...


End file.
